One way or another
by prettyingreenkyz
Summary: Mikan's memory been tampered with before she was saved by the others. Which memory was lost? to be more specific, who was lost? will he just let it go? CHAPTER SIX IS UP! rating goes up in this chapter. beware!
1. Chapter 1

One way or another

Mikan's memory was tampered by the anti-organization before she was saved by the others. Which memory was lost? Will she regain it? Or will she just leave it at that?

-- *edited* 11/21/09

"Hurry up!" Natsume said, "We're nearly there"

15 years old Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu were running fast toward a bush where Hotaru's invention was hiding. Natsume was carrying Mikan in bridal style while the other two were keeping as look out preventing anyone in their way to prevent them from rescuing Mikan.

Finally, they arrived at Hotaru's machine and quickly got in and they were off in less than a minute heading for their academy. Hotaru placed the machine in autopilot and turned her attention at the rescued brunette.

She was seated on one of the chairs, with her head lolling on her shoulders. Mikan was wearing a black flowing gown with shiny beads circling her waist. She was wearing an inch or two glittering choker that seems to reflect any light it catches. One of her stilettos was gone, probably somewhere lost in the forest. Her now waist length brown hair was let down, making her look like a ragged doll.

"How did you get her?" Hotaru asked them after awhile

"Yuu created an illusion of you, she followed it without question and we had to shot her with a sleeping draught so we don't arouse suspicion" Ruka answered, his chest falling down rapidly after their run in the forest

"Oh" was all Hotaru said

Mikan's hand twitched and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around her surroundings, her eyes slowly being filled with laughter and joy. She focused on Hotaru and smiled.

"Hotaru," she whispered "you're really here," she shook her head, waiting to see if her will disappear right in front of her, then blinked with her smile growing bigger, "what took you so long to rescue me?"

"The damned academy won't let us fetch you," the other reasoned "we have known your place for about 5 months already."

"Only if we rescued you before this event it would have been a lot harder infiltrating their security" Yuu stated

Mikan turned her attention to him and smiled softly "I've missed you, Yuu, Hotaru"

Obviously she hasn't seen the other two of her rescuers. Hotaru looked at her then at the other two. Mikan looked at the other two and smiled brightly "How have you been doing, Ruka?"

Ruka was near in tears when Mikan said that, it was the first time he heard her voice in five long years. "I'm great... you?"

"Never better," then she yawned "well, a little sleepy I guess"

Ruka chuckled as well as Yuu but it came out as a sob. The two of them hugged Mikan crying and not caring what they looked like. They've missed their friend. Mikan patted their backs and assured them it was not a dream. When the two finally let go, she noticed a guy his age with violent shade of violet hair just staring at her, happiness filling his eyes.

"Hello..." Mikan greeted confused. She looked at Hotaru mentally asking who the other is but she just stared. She turned to look at Ruka who only smiled hesitantly.

Mikan wasn't satisfied with their 'answers'. The brunette slowly brought her hand up towards the last rescuer and said "Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Mikan, you are?"

"You don't know?" Ruka asked in a whisper

"Are you being serious, Mikan?" Yuu asked

"Why would I even bother to ask if I already know the answer?" Mikan chuckled, humor in her song like voice

"He's your lover" Hotaru stated

Mikan looked at the guy whose eyes now were not full of happiness anymore. She slowly let her outstretched hand down and searched her memories on anything about the guy in front of her-- but can't find anything.

_ Who is he? What was he to me? Were we in love? Damn it! Who is he!_

Everyone was now looking intently at her. Mikan smiled and said teasingly "I've missed you so much dearest" she giggled and grabbed Natsume's hand with hers and held on tightly.

Ruka and Yuu sighed; they thought Mikan really forgot about Natsume and their time together. Mikan smiled again, but Hotaru and Natsume noticed it did not reach her eyes. She was lying.

---End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

One way or another: Chapter 2. (edited 11-21-09)

--

"Mikan!" the whole class greeted after a day she got back.

She was questioned first by the teachers, authorities and such about how she is, what she did and the like. They seem to find nothing that will endanger the other students, and so let her go.

Mikan greeted all her of friends back as merrily as they did while waiting for Narumi to enter the room.

"Okay class," Narumi greeted them as he entered the room "we're all glad to have Mikan back here, so why don't we just have a free period today" he announced smiling brightly.

"What's her star rank, sensei?" Yuu asked, his hands politely up in the air "Is she going to continue hers before?"

"Fortunately, we teachers have discussed about that" Narumi answered and beamed at Mikan who was fidgeting with dread"You're a three star now, Mikan!"

Mikan blinked and exploded, "Wow!" she beamed as she was handed the stars "Thank you!"

The class enjoyed the day with welcoming Mikan back, it was just like old times. Except for a certain boy, Natsume.

"Why aren't you talking to Mikan?" Ruka asked the said boy who was reading a book

Natsume, lowered the book a little to see Mikan's actions, and smiled inside, she was doing well, only if she remember me I would have like it more, he thought with a bitter tone. "She's busy"

"Oh, alright" Ruka said. He knew when Natsume didn't like the converse; he is a friend after all. He looked at Hotaru who was testing another invention of hers. It was a mind reading device or better yet called memory lane.

Hotaru looked around, sensing someone staring at her. She got out her baka gun and got ready to shoot whoever the hell it was. She was sure it was no other than the blonde animal lover. And sure enough, she looked at him in the eyes and saw that he was scared, confused and somehow glad.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Everyone turned their attention to Ruka who was lying on the floor seeing stars on one of the corners of the room. The only sound heard was Hotaru fixing her invention. Silence passed and they turned their attention to Hotaru, who aimed her baka gun at someone who was slowly turning red from anger and was getting ready to attack, Sumire. She was furious; Hotaru just harmed one of her crushes.

"IMAI---!" she screamed but was cut off when the baka bullets hit her and sent her flying on one of the corners of the room.

Once again everyone was staring at Hotaru in total silence. Mikan knowing her best friend for a long time made a scene knowing Hotaru's discomfort with all the staring.

"Hotaru, will you stop shooting everyone with that gun" Mikan reproached lightly, stepping away from the crowd and in front of Hotaru. Now everyone's stare was on Mikan, even Natsume who stopped reading his manga when she spoke. All of the sudden she started to twirl like a drunken ballerina and sing at the same time.

Everyone was now staring at her. Even Ruka and Sumire who were slowly but steadily getting their consciousness back. Everyone seemed to be stunned at what the brunette was doing.

Hotaru smiled mentally and thanking her friend for the shift of attention.

Suddenly, Mikan dropped unconscious on the floor. Hotaru beat Natsume beside Mikan for a split second and soon Ruka and Yuu was beside them, kneeling beside Mikan.

"We'll take care of her" Hotaru said as Natsume gathered Mikan into his arms. She turned to Yuu and said,"Get the class ordered, Mr. President"

When they were out of building, Hotaru quickly fished a remote control from her pocket and pressed the red button on it. Seconds later there was an elephant in front of them, and it put down its nose and revealed an escalator. They hopped on it and it started moving to the location of the Hospital.

They ran inside the Hospital and placed Mikan on one of the nurse's care. Not long after, the nurse was accompanied by a doctor.

After what seemed like an eternity for the three, the doctor finally allowed them to visit Mikan but wanted to talk to Hotaru privately.

"Ms. Imai," the doctor said "Ms. Sakura seems to have her memory meddled with"

"Meddled with? How?" came the monotonously reply

"Maybe the anti-Alice organization didn't want her to remember some things," the doctor guessed "how you asked, my guess is that they have something or someone with the Alice of Memory to do that to her"

"Oh, okay" Hotaru said "is there any chance to regain those memories?"

"I'm not so sure yet," he answered "I'll inform you when I know a bit more on the topic"

"Thanks, Doctor" the child replied gratefully

She entered the room with her mind working on how to recover Mikan's memories, but stopped when she saw her friend's unmoving body.

Her hair was let down and she was wearing one of the hospital's gown and her skin was pale. Ruka was sitting beside her and he was holding her hands, with his thumb caressing it. He was just staring at her.

Hotaru felt sad just looking at her best friend, but she felt devastated when he saw Natsume. The cold boy was just staring at the window watching the pouring rain outside. It certainly matched his mood. Sometime during their long wait for the doctor to allow them to see Mikan it started to rain real hard. Natsume was standing in front of the window with his forehead resting on the cool glass of the window, his breath fogging a part of the glass. His hands were kept on inside his pockets, which she guesses is now tightly balled into a fist.

Hotaru sat on the couch and called Natsume to sit down beside her. "Come on Hyuuga, if Mikan's awake she wouldn't want you to be wallowing"

Natsume didn't move.

Ruka stood up and said "I better get going and tell everyone Mikan was just tired so as not to worry those" he kissed her forehead and whispered "Get well soon, Mikan"

He exited the room and Hotaru spoke again, "She will, most likely scream at you for having to worry for her"

"That would mean much if she really do remember me, you know" Natsume said taking Ruka's former position

Hotaru just looked at the two with saddened eyes and said, "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be back"

Hotaru headed for the library in the Hospital to look up for an anything aobut Memory Alice.

Hotaru stayed in the library for hours, reading all the information about it. She left the place just minutes before dinner. When she went out of the library, she almost scared the librarian half to death.

"Imai! I didn't know you were here!" she exclaimed

"I'm going now" Hotaru said leaving the librarian fussing over herself

-- In the Dinning Hall--

The whole class of Mikan was quite, scared and confused. They knew Mikan was brought to the hospital and was to stay there for the night. They were all confused as to why she fainted and scared if Mikan is sick or something.

"Where have you been? I was looking for you everywhere" Ruka asked Hotaru outside the dining hall

"If you were looking for me everywhere then you would have eventually found me" the girl replied pushing past the doors.

Ruka blushed, that is true. He shook his head trying to get his red face back to its normal shade, "So, were where you?"

"I was reading some books in the library of the Hospital"

"Oh?" he inquired "what about?"

"Important things" replied Hotaru. She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at her with questioning eyes and Kokoryomi was having trouble not hearing everyone's thought. He burst out of the room screaming, which made everyone's attention on the tracks he left behind in his haste.

"Where's Natsume?" Hotaru asked noticing the boy's absence.

Ruka choked on his breath but manage to cover it up with a groan, "Not him too? Don't tell me I'm going to look everywhere again" the blonde sighed "well, my hunch is he's with Mikan"

Hotaru nods and started walking towards the direction of the Hospital. She noticed that Ruka wasn't following, he was staring into space "Aren't you coming with?"

"I'll just catch up with you later" Ruka answered then laughed nervously "Mr. Narumi wanted to see me"

"Alright" she said dismissively and returned on her tracks toward the hospital while Ruka headed the other way, to the one room he is free to let his mask fall down, his room.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. so sorry i take so long to update. but its here now. hope you enjoy it. this chapter contains lots of info. pls. review after. tnx.

One way or another

By: prettyingreenkyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy.

Mikan's memory was tampered by the anti-organization before the others saved her. Which memory was lost? Will she regain it? On the other hand, will she just leave it at that? How far will she go to get it back?

--

Ruka headed for his room and on his way, he saw Koko his head buried on his hands, he was murmuring things to himself. All of the sudden he looked up when Ruka was just meters away from him.

"Need some one to talk to? You're probably going to need help with your problem" Koko stated smiling at the blonde

"No thanks, you seem pretty problematic yourself though" the other said

"Don't worry, It's my fault anyway, I haven't been training that hard"

"Oh well, now you learned your lesson"

"I sure did" he grinned

"Well, I'll be going now, see you around" Ruka said and Koko bid his good bye

"Everything will be sorted out soon, Ruka" Those were the last words Ruka heard from Koko

"I know" he muttered

He walked a little further and finally he arrived in front of his room. He turned the knob and entered the room. It wasn't that big but its fine for him. Its walls were colored dark purple; his room has two windows over looking the lake. His bed is placed between the two large windows while his study table on the left of his bed and his closet inside his bathroom. His life being a three star is great.

He threw himself on his bed after turning on his CD player. He didn't turn on the stereo that loud nor that soft, just moderate. He sighed and grabbed his pillow and puts it on his face.

_How could I be so blind? _Ruka thought, pulling the pillow to his face more and more, _of course she would like him, everyone likes my best friend, Natsume. Everyone loves him everyone admires him and he gives no one care, only for a certain brunette and now he already has the one I like! Hotaru!_

He threw the pillow out of his face straight to the wall. Of course he doesn't hate his best friend he can never hate Natsume or even get angry at him. He just can't do it to his friend; he has been to great a friend.

"No I do not hate my best friend because of this no; this is simply irritation to Hotaru" he concluded

_Why do you blame everything on others?_ A voice asked in his head

Well they are to blame

_Have you asked them what the reason for their actions is? _

Silence

_Don't jump to conclusions, Ruka_

Ruka sighed in defeat. He knew his conscious was right. And what does he have for him to hate Hotaru and Natsume. It may be just a simple misunderstanding.

--

As Hotaru headed for the hospital she can't seem to erase the image of anger present in Ruka's eyes just before she left him. It made her mad at herself for doing that to him, even though she wasn't the cause of it she should have been there to make him smile and happy.

Finally, she arrived at the hospital; on the way to Mikan's room, she got her mind cover the current problem, Mikan losing memories of Natsume.

Why would someone erase Mikan's memory of Natsume? Hotaru thought, is their hate to Natsume that strong that they would scoop that low just to make him feel pain? By erasing the memories, he had made with his love one.

Hotaru shuddered at the thought; even if that was true then the anti-Alice organization must be planning to hurt Natsume in many different ways.

She entered the room and saw that Natsume has fallen asleep. His hands holding her hand, his head tucked under his arm. Hotaru looked around the room and noticed that the food delivered here for Natsume is untouched.

Hotaru positioned her chair in front of the window, raindrops splattering on its panel. She gazed out the window thinking more thoroughly about the information she read about the Memory Alice.

_Memory Alice – one of the rarest Alice known. The owner of this Alice will most likely have trouble controlling this Alice. This Alice is said to be an Alice that can erase one's memory, change one's memory or completely erase the memory of a person. _

_Controlling it is one of the reasons why it could be a threat to anyone. If this Alice gets out of control, people, within a 1-mile radius around him, memory will be erased as well as their memory they have created with another human being. Either that or the people within the 1-mile radius will forever be forgotten. _

Hotaru sighed and distract herself by recalling the times Mikan and her shared before they entered the Academy. But that distraction didn't last long, her thoughts somehow drifted again on the problem at hand. This time she read this information in another book.

_The only thing that could save one's memory is of course by the Nullification Alice or by drinking a potion called Recuperare la memoria._

Hotaru sighed and looked at Mikan, who was now awake and staring at Natsume. Mikan's other hand was playing with his hair and her lips curled up in a small smile. Hotaru stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the bed softly as not to wake Natsume up, heaven knows he has never left her side.

"You don't remember him, do you?" Hotaru asked

Mikan looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes, "I don't, but I feel like I should and I—I don't know—know what to do" Hotaru put her hand on Mikan's back moving it up and down soothing Mikan. "It's like I've known him since I was a child and shared lots and lots of memories—but I lost it, I lost it Hotaru! I lost our memories together! And I feel like I've betrayed him or something!"

"Don't worry Mikan," a hoarse voice said. The two best friends looked at Natsume who was now awake and staring at them, "I'll never blame you for losing your memories"

"No! You should blame me! It is my fault, Hyuu—Natsume… I should have been cautious with my surroundings… I'm really sorry…" she cried caressing his cheek

Hotaru stood up and walked away from the two, "I'll leave you two alone, I need to do some errands"

The two looked at her and nod, Natsume climbed on the bed sitting in front of Mikan still holding her hands.

"It's not your fault many hates me, Mikan" he said after he heard the soft click of the door closing.

"But it feels like its mine!" she cried, tears streaming down her face

Natsume thumbed away her tears sad, how he can make Mikan understand it is not her fault, he does not know.

"Mikan you need to believe me when I say this, you're the only one I worry about, and you being sad and blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault, I feel like I'm the one who should be blamed for not taking care of you, letting yourself be taken over by sadness and loneliness. I don't want that, we don't want that, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu and everyone else never wants you to be the one who suffer when it isn't you who should be suffering" Natsume said, caressing her cheek and brushing away her tears.

"I don't deserve thi—"

"That's not true, Mikan" he said kissing her tear-stained cheek, then her eyes, "we're the one who feel that, we feel that we don't deserve you. We feel like we're special that you're given to us, your smile is more than what you give credit for, your presence lingers whenever you leave, your memories with us will never fade for hundreds of years, Mikan"

Mikan stared at his crimson red eyes, slowly drowning on it. Yes, she can see he was telling the truth and meant everything he just said. Those red eyes are certainly addictive.

"Natsume, why are you doing this?" she whispered holding his hands

Natsume stared at her as if she was kidding, but flashed her a smile. "Because I love you, Mikan"

When he said that, Mikan fell limp in his arms. The last thing he saw on her eyes was realization, pain and happiness.

Natsume knew she just fell asleep, but still he called a nurse, just incase.

--

okay! liked it much? nope? review pls!

read my other fics, exam frustration and Another life journey


	4. Chapter 4

One way or another

By: prettyingreenkyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy.

Mikan's memory was tampered by the AAO before the others saved her. Which memory was lost? Will she regain it? On the other hand, will she just leave it at that? How far will she go to get it back?

--

Hotaru headed for the dormitory, knowing Ruka would be in his room sulking. She knew he really wasn't called by Mr. Narumi; he just wanted to get away from everything. But he won't get rid of me easily, Hotaru thought.

She was just about to knock on Ruka's door when it opened and revealed a blonde with gray eyes.

"Ho- Hotaru!" he exclaimed, taking a step back

"Hey" she smiled

"Wai—wait are you smiling?" Ruka asked suspiciously, "Is this just a trick of light?"

Hotaru flicked him hard "yes, I _was _smiling"

"Oh, it was a pretty picture" he said "you should smile more often"

"Come on, we need to talk" Hotaru said, dismissing the compliment

"Oh okay, about what?" he asked following Hotaru

She slowed down, waiting for Ruka to catch up with her. "What did Mr. Narumi want?"

"Uh- just wanted to catch up on how Mikan's doing" he lied

"Don't lie to me, Ruka, I know Mr. Narumi didn't call you," she said smacking him on the head, she was getting more and more brutal even without her inventions, Ruka thought, "that's why I knew you're in your room, sulking"

"Oh"

"But what I don't know is, why you were sulking" she admitted, sitting on one of the bench lined on the pathway, she patted the space beside her for Ruka to sit at.

"Oh, you see, it's kind of embarrassing"

"Yeah, I know that," Hotaru stated with a bored tone

Ruka wanted to shout the answer to her and get it straight that he was jealous. He began thinking of lying to her.

"And don't even think of lying" Hotaru said as if he read Ruka's mind

"IwasbeginningtobejealousofNatsume" he said mixing his words

"Pardon?" Hotaru asked raising a brow

"I. was. Beginning. To. Be. JEALOUS. Of. Natsume" he said word per word clearly but as he said each word his face began to heat up

Hotaru took a deep breath, telling herself not to hurt Ruka again because of his childishness. "And why would you be jealous of your _best friend_?"

"Because you asked for him earlier" he answered, his face getting redder by each word

"Oh, and you thought I liked him?" Hotaru concluded

"Yup"

"And so what if I like him?" Hotaru said, deciding to play with Ruka's mind

When Hotaru said that Ruka's face from red of embarrassment turned into red of anger. How could he be so stupid that Hotaru will like him instead of Natsume.

"I mean, he's brave, wise, and handsome and has a powerful Alice" she cooed, silently laughing

"Don't. Tell. That. To. Me." Ruka managed to say from anger

Hotaru has had enough, she lean forward and kissed him fiercely. Ruka was taken in shocked. Hotaru just said he liked Natsume and now here she is kissing him.

Hotaru opened her eyes and saw Ruka's wide eyes. Hotaru can't take it anymore and burst out laughing in front of him. Somehow there position shifted when she leaned forward. Currently, Ruka's other leg is on the bench while the other was on the ground and his left arm was on the bench rest and the other on the arm rest and his back not resting on the bench, more liked arched. Hotaru's position was her right hand was between the space Ruka's left leg and his body while her other hand was on Ruka's chest.

"You should have seen yourself' she said in between her laughter

Ruka finally caught up with her, but he didn't laugh. He was intoxicated by Hotaru's lips and smell. So he did what any lover would do, he kissed her, this time he was the one who saw Hotaru's wide eyes but he didn't break the kiss he made it last and Hotaru soon followed.

When their lips parted there were grins on their face, "so does this mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but I think I'm more dominant than you, Ruka" she smirked

"That's not true!" he protested

Hotaru looked at him with raised eyebrows and questioning eyes. Then he realized, she really was in control of this relationship.

"Yeah, I think so" he agreed

"Good" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"So why were you looking for Natsume earlier?" he asked as they headed for the Hospital

"I was going to tell him something important"

"And what was that?"

Hotaru sighed and said, "Might as well tell you, you'll be completely lost later"

"Yeah, I will be" Ruka nods

"Remember the time when Mikan asked who Natsume is?"

"Yeah"

"Well, the truth is, she really doesn't know him"

"Okay, then wha—WHAT!" he exclaimed wide eyes, jaw dropped

"She doesn't remember him" she answered calmly

Ruka returned back to earth when they were in front of Mikan's room already.

"How?"

"I'll explain later with Natsume" she answered and opened the door.

The lights were open and the blinds were closed. Natsume is sitting beside Mikan's bed his hand holdin hers while Mikan slept.

"How did it go?" Hotaru asked sitting on the white couch, Ruka followed her actions

"She cried" Natsume answered, "then she fell asleep"

"Just like that?" Hotaru asked

"Well, she fainted when I told her I love her" Natsume admitted

"Oh, well, the doctor said she might've lost her memories due to the Memory Alice" she said. With the two questioning looks the two boys were giving her she told them what she read on the library.

"Can't Nonoko make the potion?" Ruka asked

"I haven't checked what kind of potion it is, but I'm definitely sure its hard to make and needs rare ingredients"

"You mean by rare, like it's only to be picked up by in a full moon?"

"Much rare than that, when I say rare I mean really rare, like the ingredient only blooms once in ten years, rare" Hotaru elucidate

Ruka's jaw dropped, "and what if we aren't in the right year to get that plant?"

"That's the problem isn't it?" she drawled

The three of them stayed silent just listening to Mikan's rhythmic breathing.

"What about her Alice? You said the nullification Alice is one way to cure it" Ruka piped

"As you know well, you can't use your Alice on yourself, it's forbidden" Hotaru reasoned

"And besides, it can hurt Mikan, her nullification Alice can nullify anything on her body, she can even nullify her own Alice if she's not careful or in control of her Alice" Natsume suddenly said

"So you're telling me that the only thing possible is the potion?" Ruka asked, "We're going to wait for another 10 years to regain Mikan's memory back?"

"I didn't say anything about waiting" Hotaru said

"Neither did I" Natsume agreed

"Huh? What are you thinking?" Ruka asked dumbly

"Mr. Nodacchi is a time traveler, he can easily get those kinds of ingredients involving time" Hotaru stated

"Oh, that's right"

"We have another problem though," Natsume said and the other two gave him questioning looks, "how do we make Nonoko make the potion? Won't she ask questions?"

"I can do it" a voice whispered, the three looked at the source of the voice, Mikan.

"Sorry Mikan if we woke you up" Natsume apologize "We'll leave now, so you can get some rest"

Natsume began to stand up and slowly he lets go of Mikan's hand, "No it's okay, I was up anyways"

"Oh" Natsume said then seated again on his chair

"What do you mean you can do it?" Hotaru asked

"You see, during the time I was with the anti- Alice organization, I learned something about my Alice—s" she said sitting up

" Alices?" Ruka asked "you have more than one Alice?"

"Yeah, the other one is Copying or Erasing one's Alice" the brunette explained

"I should have known most Nullification Alice users have two Alices" Hotaru stated, Mikan just smiled at everyone "How did you found out about it?"

"Actually I accidentally used it," Mikan began to tell the story, "when I was being taken into a room after we arrived at the Base—it's what they call Home Base, most of the agents are there, you see—the one leading me to the room was using his Alice, Alice of Strings, to hold me in one place. I didn't know what came to me but I suddenly said the word, _Replica_ aloud. He looked at me confused, and he made the mistake of looking me in the eye. He dozed off for a while so I was led by another agent to the room. This one though didn't use his Alice, he just led me to room in a friendly manner, we were talking about why he joined the organization" Mikan frowned at the thought of never seeing a friend of hers again, "Anyway, when I got in to the room, I decided to concentrate—which was hard, as you all know I was claustrophobic when I was young—but I tried my best and I found something in me, a different kind of aura in me, I focused my attention there and all of the sudden strings came out of my hand"

"Nice" Ruka whispered nodding his head with a smile on his face

"That was the only time you used it?" Hotaru asked

"No, of course not, I was having fun, copying others Alice, I mean, duh! Won't you like to have different kinds of Alice, I was able to copy the Barrier Alice and put it around my room so that the Barrier he created didn't affect me at all" Mikan said joyfully

"That's good for you, Mikan" Hotaru smiled "have you ever tried erasing one's Alice?"

This time Mikan bowed her head and her body began to shake, Natsume climbed on the bed and hugged her tightly, "I didn't mean it, its just that he was hurting me, I didn't know what to do, his Alice was Invisibility, and I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do, then when I screamed he got blown back and his Alice became mine, he was thrown off the Base and was forced to lived as anyone with out an Alice"

"Just like that?" Hotaru asked, "I mean, they didn't erase his memory?"

"They did, because he was called on the main office before he was let go… and when he came back he didn't knew anyone…"

"Oh…" Ruka sighed

"So you can copy Nanonoko's Alice?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah, when do you want to do it?" Mikan beamed

"Later perhaps, besides we still need ingredients" Hotaru said, "Now that we've got ourselves plan A what about plan B?"

"What for?"

"Incase Mr. Nodacchi doesn't want to help us, we need another plan, don't you agree?" Hotaru reasoned

"What about the nullification Alice?" Natsume asked

"I don't know anyone else with the same Alice as hers" Ruka stated

"Neither do I" Hotaru sighed defeated

"What, can't I do it on my own?" Mikan asked the three

The three of them looked at her as if she has grown another head. MIkan just stared at the three.

"It can hurt you, Mikan, your nullification Alice can nullify anything on your body, you can even nullify your own Alice if you're not careful or in control of your Alice" Natsume explained once again

"But don't you trust me? I can manage and besides it's just a small risk"

"A small risk?" Natsume chuckled humorlessly "Small? You can nullify your own brain, heart… it can cause you your own life, and you call it small? No, I definitely don't agree on this plan"

"Me too" Hotaru agreed

Mikan looked at Ruka who shook his head.

"You don't trust me?" Mikan asked "All I need to have is your trust in me and I'll be fine!"

The three almost believe the smiling teen in front of them, she seems confident and sure of herself, they almost agreed… almost.

"We have trust in you and we're sure that you can do it…" Natsume said "It's just that… we aren't going to take the risk…"

"I once remember hearing this line from one of my friends before," Mikan stated then recalled her past, "'_Those who risk… wins_'"

Natsume flinched, he was the one told her that, but how could she possibly remember that? Could it be possible that she regained her memories just now? "Can you remember who said that?"

"I don't… all I can recall is that I'm sitting alone under a tree staring out at the setting sun and a voice in my head told it to me"

"Voice? What voice?"

"It's like the one the computer, you know, the echo-y type" Mikan explained "Why?"

"Nothing much" Natsume answered, Hotaru gave him a look while Ruka just stared at Mikan. The whole school knows that was his motto, before Mikan got kidnapped.

They were quite for awhile thinking of the possibilities when a voice announced on the speakers that visiting hours are over. The three of them left, bidding their good-byes to Mikan, she smiled at them.

"Don't try anything stupid, Mikan" Hotaru warned

The door closed and Mikan was left alone in the room, she knew she had to do things herself now. She knew others won't allow her to do it but after what Natsume said to her, that he loves her, she just can't take on living her life without knowing who he is to her. When he told her that she loves him, she felt something in her heart, a tugging feeling. It felt like she drank water after walking in the desert for the longest time. She felt relieved and somehow happy, not knowing why, that he still loves her aside from everything that was thrown their way.

Making that decision, she stood up and got ready to nullify the Alice that's holding memories of Natsume and her together. After securing the place, she stood beside her bed, incase she fall the bed will catch her.

"Nullify" she whispered

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

One way or another

By: prettyingreenkyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy.

Mikan's memory was tampered by the anti-organization before she was saved by the others. Which memory was lost? Will she regain it? Or will she just leave it at that? How far will she go to get it back?

--

RECAP:

"Don't try anything stupid, Mikan" Hotaru warned

The door closed and Mikan was left alone in the room, she knew she had to do things herself now. She knew others won't allow her to do it but after what Natsume said to her, that he loves her, she just can't take on living her life without knowing who he is to her. When he told her that she loves him, she felt something in her heart, a tugging feeling. It felt like she drank water after walking in the desert for the longest time. She felt relieved and somehow happy (not knowing why) that he still loves her aside from everything that was thrown their way.

Making that decision, she stood up and got ready to nullify the Alice that's holding memories of Natsume and her together. After securing the place, she stood beside her bed, incase she fall the bed will catch her.

"Nullify" she whispered

-- 

Mikan stood there and directed the power inside of her to her brain, searching for the chest that needs to be opened. A chest full of memories she badly wanted. She searched thoroughly and realizes that the Alice is also blocking that chest from her. Her brow creased in frustration and anger. While she was thinking of Natsume's face she activated her powers inside of her.

What she felt was pain. Extraordinary Pain. Pain that one her age should not feel. Once she activated it again for the second time, for a second she was standing and the next she was down on the floor kneeling. She felt pain all over her torso, she felt like there was a hammer banging on her arms bringing her down, she felt a hole on her once filled heart, and that was the worst she felt. It was like she lost someone really special. She remembered the feeling of losing someone special. Her heart feels like dropping to her stomach leaving a big hole on her once said heart.

Suddenly, she can't breathe, her lungs stopped doing its job. She clutched her throat hoping to be able to take in air as well as out. But that action only made it worse, she felt like she was drowning even though there's no water. She was drowning and she knew she was going to die.

"This is going to end" she screamed inside her head "this must stop"

It felt like hours but it was just seconds. She falls down on the floor, face-flat, her lungs still not working. Finally, after what seems to be hours but just seconds, her lungs worked again. She gulped air and felt her lungs doing their work again. It was nice to breathe again.

She heard knocks on her door before she finally passed out, her body getting used once again on having oxygen in it.

--

"What will we do?" Ruka asked no one in particular

The three of them headed for the elevator on the hospital. They just got out of Mikan's room.

"Do you think the potion's ingredients are given on one of the books?" Natsume asked Hotaru

"I'm not sure, but I'll check it out—"she stopped talking as the whole hospital heard a scream. A scream that has been haunting Natsume's dreams, it was Mikan's.

"Was that real or I just had a flashback on Mikan's kidnapped?" Natsume asked

"Mikan" Hotaru murmured "come on"

The three ran as fast as they can towards Mikan's room. They tried opening the door but it won't budge. The other doctors were already there, and a nurse with hoop full of rings kept looking through the rings of hope finding the one key needed. Natsume got tired of waiting the second he saw the ruckus going on. He stepped in front of the door and produces a fire on the door knob, he wanted to burn the door but that might affect Mikan. They don't even know if she's near the door or something. Natsume took his cautions.

Once the door was open, doctors and nurses piled in the room. The other three stayed outside, knowing that they'll just take up spaces. Suddenly, a doctor came out and told them Mikan's state.

"We found her laying on the floor, a doctor with the Alice of seeing through the body and knowing its past accidents told us that her lungs just stopped working" he informed them

"But she's okay now, right?" Ruka asked

Natsume desperately hoped that he would say yes, "Surprisingly, the lungs just stopped working for seconds, her brain though is quite a mess, but other than that she's fine"

"No physical injury or something?" Hotaru asked

"Nope" the doctor replied

"Can we see her?" Ruka asked

The doctor hesitated at first knowing well that they just got out of the room because visiting hours were over, but he thought better of it, "Of course"

The three entered the room while Mikan was being lifted to the bed. They must have searched if she had any broken bones, Ruka thought. When everyone else left the room, Hotaru spoke up.

"She tried to get her memories on her own!" Hotaru hissed angrily

The two were taken aback at how she was acting. They have never seen Hotaru like this; in fact no one has ever seen this side of Hotaru.

"She accidentally stopped her lungs work!"

The two best friends looked at each other not knowing what to do. Their sweat dropped when Hotaru began to pace around the room. Natsume sent Ruka a glare clearly stating that he should do something about it.

"Er…you might want to stop doing that" Ruka started on his guard on any of Hotaru's unpredictable reaction "Mikan might wake up"

"Good! Then I'll be able to tell her that what she did is wrong and risky!" she snapped her voice getting louder and louder

"You won't be able to do that if we get thrown out of her room… its past visiting hours and you're making too much noise" Natsume reasoned

Hotaru glared at him but he stood his ground, Hotaru sighed and sat on the chair beside Mikan's bed and glared at the sleeping form on the bed.

Minutes and passed and Mikan began to talk on her sleep. The three often caught the words like, "Sorry" "I didn't mean too" "Natsume… who?"

The two looked at Natsume who also heard what the brunette just murmured, he's face was covered by his bangs, his head leaning on the window and his breath fogging the glass.

"I think the two of you should leave" Natsume said

"What about you?" Ruka asked as he hesitate to follow Hotaru out of the room

"I'll be okay… I'll see you tomorrow…" he answered giving Ruka a weak smile

"Okay…" Ruka said and headed out the room

Once Natsume and Mikan were left once again inside the four walls, Natsume hold Mikan's hand, it felt so cold yet so warm. He holds it with both his hands and brought it to his cheek. He can feel it now; he can feel himself near in tears. The last time cried was the time his parents died, (a/n: is that right? I think I'm just making things up… sorry). Even though they never ate dinner together or went out together he always have loved them so dearly. And now, now that Mikan, the one he loves, have forgotten about him he felt once again of losing someone he loves.

The only thing that hurts is your love one forgetting all about you. Dieing and all the other stuff are just pain, physical pain. But this one is emotionally and mentally, and Natsume can't take it all in now. His shoulders began to shake more and more, soon he was shaking violently his sobs were the only thing heard in the peace of the night.

Natsume didn't know what made him do it, but he did. He got one flower from the flower vase of Mikan and lit the stem with fire. After a while he pressed the fire away his bare hands. He positioned the recently burned stem on top of his wrist, he pressed it on his wrist and he felt it going warm to hot. Soon he can smell the flesh burning. But he didn't feel a thing on his wrist, the pain his feeling on his chest, on his heart was too much to feel his own wrist burning up.

"What do you think are you doing?" a voice snapped while a hand snatched the flower from his hands

Natsume looked up at his beloved with red puffy eyes and a tear stained face. Mikan stared at Natsume and felt that this was the first time she saw Natsume cry—ever, even without her memories of him, she knew that this was her first time.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" she hissed at him looking at his wrist not bearing the pain she saw inside of those ruby eyes of his

"No… I can't feel it…" Natsume whispered now looking away from the girl sitting in front of him fretting over his burnt wrist

"What do you mean you can't feel it?"

"Too much pain…" he whispered clutching his chest as if having a heart attack, he closed his eyes forcing himself not to look at girl's eyes knowing that it will only bring back tears once again.

"Oh my god, are you having a heart attack?" Mikan asked stupidly and worriedly. Natsume had to smile at that, he let out a chuckle but it came out as if he was choking on his air. That send Mikan in panic, she was just about to press the Nurse button when Natsume said.

"I'm only 15, of course I'm not having a heart attack"

"Oh… right, I forgot" Mikan said scratching the back of her head lightly

There was a silence where the two were thinking of what they were doing before they got into that situation.

"So you tried to regain your memories, any luck?" Natsume asked still not looking at her

"Yeah… actually I do remember some things…" Mikan admitted, "when we were I think 10, I gave you that Howalon when you were all alone under the sakura tree and the one when we were stuck on the Haunted house alone"

"OH… that's good to hear" Natsume said, "but still not worth it!"

"Wh—what?" Mikan stuttered

Natsume was now on his feet pacing in front of Mikan while she follow him around with her eyes. "You could have died! You could have-- have died and no one would have known! No one could have known that you were de—not living anymore! Do you know what would that do to your best friend? Friends? Ruka?" he looked at her still pacing, "me?" he whispered the last part as if it was forbidden but nonetheless Mikan heard it.

Mikan stayed silent, "Lucky you, you didn't even get the chance to see Hotaru so furious, the one who is always calm and doesn't give a damn to anyone but herself and money… you didn't see how mad and furious she was"

Silence

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Mikan asked after a few minutes of silence and Natsume finally settled down on the couch his face buried on his palms

"You screamed" he answered

"I did?"

"You did…"

After that short exchange of words they fell silent and Mikan began to drift to sleep while holding Natsume's warm hand. Natsume just sat there watching her and soon he drifted to sleep. His head resting on his and Mikan's hand on the bed.

Soon enough the sun rise up and the two woke up with its shining rays. Natsume quickly leaves the room when Mikan was being checked up by the nurses and doctors. He headed for his room planning to take his morning rituals.

"What you did was wrong, Mikan" the doctor started "you should have alerted one of the doctors or nurses in that matter"

"Why, will you have helped me or even approved of it?" Mikan snapped. She's really not in the mood for the sermon, she was alone and her hand is missing the warmth from Natsume.

"Probably not," the doctor admitted, "but we would have told you the side effects if it went wrong"

Mikan glared.

"Using one's Alice to oneself is forbidden, its side effects are crucial, it can shorten your life span, it can make your classification of Alice shift into another one, it can even make you die within that hour…"

"And why haven't you told the students about that?"

"Because we have a tracker for those who do that"

"And were you able to track me?"

"No… since you were using too much power within yourself, you were able to nullify the detector of your Alice… but lucky for us you screamed…"

"And if I haven't willed have I died?"

"If balance properly, your chances of surviving that kind of power is only 45..."

"And what did you do to make me live?"

"We didn't do anything, your lungs were able to work again in seconds, you should be thankful for that"

"Yeah thankful for that" she murmured

"Why? Do you not want to live any longer?" the doctor asked curios

Mikan stayed silent not really knowing what the answer to that question is herself. She didn't answer but instead she flashed the doctor a big smile. Soon the doctor took his leave and Mikan was left alone once again.

--

As Natsume headed for his own room, he began to think about the days before Mikan was captured. He lowered his head as he passed the big sakura tree they always sat on after classes. He can't bear to look at it now, it brings too much pain for him.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka called from his right side "where're you going?"

"My room" he answered

"Who's with Mikan?"

"She's being scolded by the doctors…" he answered, "I'll be in my room"

"Okay" Ruka nodded

Natsume soon arrived in front of his room and remembered the time when Mikan got lost heading for her own room and accidentally opened his room while he was half naked on his uniform. The look on her face when she saw him was priceless.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered. She was looking at her feet now and was trying her best not to look at Natsume, which she was failing.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" Natsume asked

"Sorry, I got lost"

"Your room is on the other floor… you really must be in love with me that you dare do that little 'mistake' of yours" he teased

That time they were only developing their feelings for each other. It took them months to realize they were in love with each other. Five wasted months for realizing it. They needed all sorts of help from their friends.

During the process of realizing they harbor that kind of feeling, Natsume's usual glare to others was increasing. Ruka and the others call it the stage of Denial.

"Move out of the way, Ruka" he once said when Ruka tried to tell his best friend his condition

"I will, just listen to me for like 5 seconds" Ruka hurriedly said

"Alright," Natsume said and lifted his hand and began to count to 5 while Ruka just watched in horror and by the time he organized his mind Natsume was already in 4.

The day Natsume got finished with the stage of Denial. It was the time when everyone saw what happened to made him finish the stage.

"Ruka!" Natsume cried at his running friend

"You've got to catch me before I tell you!" his friend Ruka cried back at Natsume who was running after him, fast.

"Well you better speed up if you don't want me to know your little secret, Ruka!" Natsume teased having fun. But he won't admit it out loud. Soon they were out on the open were students filled the area. Ruka was now running circles on the park, students were starting to stare and Natsume was gaining on Ruka.

'Where the hell is she?' Ruka cried out in his thoughts. Then he spotted a certain brunette who was watching the whole scenario from above. She was on top of a ladder supposedly cleaning the windows of the classroom.

Ruka used his pheromone Alice to call his rabbit (a/n: or is it a bunny? ). The rabbit rested on the ladder, where Ruka told him to. Ruka ran to it and tried his best not to touch the ladder as it will make Mikan fall. But Natsume didn't know that. Natsume used the ladder as a stopper for him to quickly turn the other direction and follow the blonde. Then a loud ear splitting scream was heard. Natsume heard it and turned to look at the direction it came from. Mikan

The scream was all Natsume can hear. Mikan is in trouble. Mikan is falling.

Natsume ran back to where the ladder is and prepared himself to catch Mikan. He didn't think there was no other option but in fact there were many other options.

When Mikan landed safely on his waiting arms, what he saw made him skip the other two stages, Anger and Depression, and he instead was now on the stage of Acceptance.

"Thanks" Mikan smiled at Natsume who let go of her when she was able to find her balance

"Hn" Natsume walked out of people's view. He headed for the forest where he can still see Mikan.

"Mikan" he murmured when he was all alone.

Natsume smiled at the memory and lay on his bed. Seeing Mikan's face on his ceiling, he remembered the feeling to have Mkan's body on his arms, her eyes shinning in fright because of the fall and the smile she gave him after the save.

Natsume stood up after a very quick nap and did his morning routines. He looked at the clock and saw that his only 30 minutes has gone by since he left Mikan's room.

He decided to head back to Mikan's room and on the way there he met up with Hotaru with Ruka chasing after her. Hotaru stopped on her tracks when she saw Natsume. She approached him slowly and gave him a small T.V. She pressed the red button on top and the movie began to play.

"Watch carefully" Hotaru said as she stationed herself behind him

It was Mikan and him inside their room. He was staring at her sleeping form until he began to sleep himself.

"How did you get this?" Natsume asked

"I put up cameras all over her room" she answered "we wouldn't want her try stupid things again would we?"

--

TBC

REVIEW PLS. Sorry for the very long update… I was super busy at school… sorry,,,, now that it's summer. I'll be finishing this… : D


	6. Chapter 6

One way or another

By: prettyingreenkyz

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice/ Alice Academy.

Mikan's memory was tampered by the anti-organization before she was saved by the others. Which memory was lost? Will she regain it? Or will she just leave it at that? How far will she go to get it back?

Rating goes up in this chapter:D my first somehow FLUFF fic. please be kind

--edited 11/22/09

Natsume just continues to watch the scene in front of him. The door opened and the doctor entered the room, Natsume excused himself and went out of the room.

The conversation went on and on explaining what Mikan's actions caused her.

"Do you not want to live any longer?" the doctor asked

Mikan stayed silent.

"Mikan?" the doctor asked

"I… I don't know the answer to that question myself, doctor" Mikan said staring at the doctor in the eye.

"I'll leave you by yourself for a while" the doctor nods after a few seconds of silence "just call us if you need anything"

Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru watched Mikan silently as she lay down on her bed just staring at the ceiling completely unaware of the camera recording.

"Do I still want to live?" Mikan asked herself in a whisper

"Hold this" Natsume said handing the small screen to Hotaru

"Where are you going?" Ruka asked him as the other boy stood up

"Mikan's room"

"Whatever for?"

"To knock some sense in her head," Natsume replied "give us some privacy, Imai"

Though Hotaru didn't give any reaction to what he requested, Natsume knew she would.

"I'm serious, Imai" just to make sure, Natsume thought

"Yeah, whatever" Hotaru said turning the screen off "I'll get the talk some other way…"

"I'm sure you will" Natsume mumbles and walked away

--

"There's someone here to see you, Mikan" a cheerful nurse went in Mikan's room after she knocked on Mikan's door.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked not in the mood to talk to someone

"Me" Natsume answered for the nurse as he steps away to look at Mikan

"Oh"

"Disappointed?" he asked

"Honestly?"

Natsume just gave her a look.

"Yes… I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone" Mikan said "especially with you"

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume asked

"I'm quite tired, miss" Mikan ignoring Natsume's question

"Are you?" the nurse asked grabbing Mikan's chart to check if she had any interaction with anyone within the pass hour. Just the doctor and that was like 30 minutes ago.

"Yes" Mikan said with a firm voice. Why can't she just kick Natsume out? She thought sulkily.

"Don't worry. I'll talk you listen" Natsume said "you won't get tired doing that would you?"

"I suppose" Mikan sighed in defeat. She's got a feeling that Natsume won't give up until he does what he came to do.

"Good…" Natsume said and waited till the nurse left the room.

"What do you want?" Mikan demanded as soon as she heard the door lock click.

Natsume gave her another look that made her feel like a slug on his shoes, ready to be squished to death.

"Is that a trick question?" Natsume asked

"No, just answer the question so you can go on with your life"

"Speaking of which--do you still want yours?" Natsume said making eye contact.

"Why are you asking me that?" Mikan asked after a while. She herself didn't know the answer just like what she answered to the doctor.

"I need to know" Natsume answered her "now answer the question"

Silence.

Natsume released his breath harshly and cried "How do you suppose I get on with life if the one person I love doesn't even know if she wants to live anymore?"

"How did you kn--"

"Because I know so!" Natsume snapped and started pacing. It's been a while since my temper got the best of me, he thought. "Now will you please figure it out so I won't be stuck in this state?—this state of not knowing if anything is worth living! Yes, Mikan! You're worth dying for! Don't tell me that you're not because that's just plain—stupid! Moronic even!" he was starting to flail his hands in agitation. "How could you be so stupid? You should have noticed that you're worth dying for when we rescued you before! You should have realized that we risked our necks to save you! And yet what do we get? You trying to kill yourself!"

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Mikan said calmly not affected by Natsume's ranting. For all she know he might have been practicing this for ages.

"Will you please tell me what you were doing then?" Natsume asked after taking a calming breath

"I was trying to gain the memories I stupidly lose!" Mikan suddenly shouted the controlled temper of Natsume now transferring into her own

"How many times do we—_I_ have to tell you, not to blame your—"Natsume began getting his emotions in control knowing that both of them being at the point of their temper is bad. One must remain calm.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care if you think I'm not to blame because if one thinks about it long enough he would think of all the reasons why he is to be blamed!" Mikan cried "and that happened to me! I was able to think about it long enough!"

"Okay… blame all you want…" Natsume sighed, the fight in his body simply disappearing. He sat himself on the bed and held Mikan's hand where her tears fell "does it help to say I'm sorry?"

"It makes it worse" Mikan sobbed

"Still," Natsume said lifting a hand to brush away loose hair strands blocking her face and started to caress her cheek "I'm sorry _I_ made you feel stupid… bad… blamed… and sad… I didn't mean to…" each word he enumerated he kissed away Mikan's tears on her face

"Natsume…" Mikan whispered voice full of sorrow and something Natsume cannot recognize. Pain? Love?

"Yes, Mikan?" Natsume asked still kissing away Mikan's tears on her face. She felt him smile on her face "I always wanted to do that" he said as an explanation

"Natsume…" she whispered again, nuzzling her face to his neck, arms around his waist. She was sorely tempted to bury her face there and sleep all the time in the world with him, cocooned in warmth, safety and love.

"Hmm?" he asked against her hair, he left a kiss there

"Why are you doing this to me?" her question muffled. He could feel Mikan's lips moving on his neck

"What am I doing to you?" Natsume rested his head on Mikan's.

"This…" she sighs making Natsume shiver with the sudden warm breath on his skin. She knew she was being tested for what reason she's not aware of "Why are you confronting me with this topic?"

"Because I want you to live…" he wraps his arms around Mikan

"But what's the point of living?" Mikan she asked so confused. Lost in her own world, her own suffering, she felt like giving up. She knew the other didn't know but she hoped he would give her something.

Natsume stayed silent. How Mikan can ask him such a question is beyond him. So with romance all over his head he answered in only a way he can—being her lover that is. That made him wonder, are they still lovers? She did forget about me… so I guess we're not an item anymore… but why is she still not complaining with all that I'm doing to her? This is so messed up.

"Maybe this can give you some ideas" Natsume whispered removing one of his hands around Mikan and used a knuckle directing Mikan's face to his. He gazed at her. "Beautiful" he whispered. He traced her cheek with a knuckle, pushed back strands of hair behind her ear. He slowly leaned in to Mikan's face and teasingly showered her face with light kisses. He hovered near Mikan's lips and looked at Mikan for permission.

Mikan didn't know what came over her but she slowly put her hand on the back Natsume's head and pushed his head to hers making their lips touch. Natsume looked shock but pleased with her actions.

Natsume tightened his hold on Mikan's waist while her arms around Natsume's neck tightened.

They both drew out from the kiss for being out of breath. They smirked at each other and Natsume decided to bring the topic that's been bothering him a while ago.

"I have a question" Natsume said with his brow furrowed "are we an item? Cause you might think I'm someone who kisses strangers just for my pleasure"

Mikan smiles after a while and said "let me check" She pushes Natsume down on the bed lying on top of him with a mischievous grin and twinkling eyes. Natsume smirked at her, waiting for her to initiate anything. Mikan swoops in for a kiss. She herself didn't know why she did that or why she's doing the stuff she's doing now maybe it's all because of the depression, she reasoned.

Their kiss went deeper this time, there was some tounge involved. Not that Natsume complained, but he was just shock that Mikan, not knowing anything about him, would do such a thing. If this were the old Mikan it would have been alright, but she isn't. I feel like I'm taking advantage of her vulnerability.

"Yeah, we're definitely were an item" Mikan smiled at him. She brushes away the hair from Natsume's pretty face and kisses his forehead "I know why we stayed so long as an item… you're a good kisser"

Natsume smirked and lifted his head a bit catching Mikan's bruised pink lips on his own for a second "the question is, what about now?"

"Yeah, definitely" Mikan smiles at him.

Natsume smiles at her and flip them over. Now, he was straddling Mikan's body. He traps Mikan's body under his own, he looks down on her and asked seriously, "Did you by any chance got your question answered?"

"Yeah," Mikan grinned "you're definitely worth living for, Natsume"

--

TBC


End file.
